


Boning Bones

by Barbayat



Series: Two Bones are better than one [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transporter accident caused two different McCoys to emerge: One having all of McCoys aggressive tendencies, his darkest side to them, while the other one is timid and fearful. Before anyone notices, Bad!Bones gets control over his counter part and subdues him in his quarters ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boning Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Turned out more brutal than I thought it would, the initial plot bunny yeaka gave me was not nearly as dark at this. But somehow the bunny mutated into something vile that not even the holy hand grade of Antioch could take care off.

“I knew these things were death traps!”

Bones cursed, he was really angry this time. Chekov and Ensign Preston stared at him. They probably expected thanks for doing their damn jobs.  
“We are supposed to go on a five-year mission in three weeks and nothing on this ship works.”

They had to beam him in the first place from the USS Intrepid where he had treated a captured Romulan Spy. A problem with the Shuttlebay, made beaming the only option. Only, there was something wrong. It lasted only a few seconds but he could feel that it. Materialized just enough to be aware not being able to move. He even heard them informing Enterprise about the malfunction.

“We got you back”, Preston said.

“Luckily, now what ever went wrong, you better fix it, before that infernal machine blows the next person into tiny atoms.”

“Ve should check ze, entire circuit relay,” Chekov suggested to Preston.

“Do that,” Bones encouraged them.

That was the last time he let anyone beam him, no exceptions. Bones stepped down from the platform as Pavel left with the red shirt. Looking after them, he felt that they should get a reprimand or something. A few ideas came to mind, but that was not going to happen - not on this ship. Jim had a fine crew but they were all so pampered. He wondered how he was able to put up with all their complaints about minor little things.

The Romulan he had just treated on the other hand, he had been an interesting patient. Badly burned, broken bones and not a single complaint. He envied the guy who would do the interrogation. McCoy loved to give a hand, he loved to make the guy scream. Even though his approach was probably not helpful for getting answers.

He strode towards the door, when he heard the transport beam. Turning he saw that someone materialized, someone that was very familiar looking. A shivering McCoy crumbled onto the platform.

“That was a close call.”

Bones stared down at this trembling twin or whatever the hell he was. Part of him felt like kicking himself for being so pathetic. He had a strange feeling, he crouched down and pocked his other self. Surprise and worry appeared on the shivering McCoy.

“Now, what do we have here?”

Looking up, the other said. “Am I hallucinating, is this transporter psychosis?”

If Bones could tell something, that whatever it was, this was not that. There was another: only in pathetic and fearful. It suddenly dawned upon him, that this trembling look alike was probably the reason he had been able to put up with treating sprained ankles and Jim's childish attempts to avoid any examination at all. It was like all his bad qualities, lay there before him. Pathetic and yet, quite handsome.

“Who knows,” Bones smiled and held out his hand.

The other one accepted it, rose to his feet and then with one straight hook to the chin, he was out. His twin collapsed against him and the doctor noted he was heavy. Feeling along the all too familiar body, he had also admit that he had a nice bum. He needed to hide this wimpy version. Taking his arm and wrapping it over his shoulder he half-dragged and half-carried himself to the door. Peering into the corridor, he saw it was empty.

Pavel and the other one probably being in the adjacent room. He was more interested in the room on the opposite. With some difficulties he managed to reach it and then dropped the body to the floor. It was one of those adaptable laboratories, currently filled more with storage items. Nobody was coming in here, besides he would have to his body.

First he secured himself with cable. It had been some time, since he had the opportunity to tie someone up. He had always loved that. After his wife had left him, for being too kinky as she had put it, he had actually toned it down.

“I bet that was your influence.”

He kicked the body at his feet but his other self was still out cold. It was almost like tying up a gift, a delicious gift to himself. Finally, he looked for something to gag the other. Looking around the room, he saw a crate labelled sport supplies.

He rolled his eyes. So that was where these things had ended up. Taking one of the smaller balls and one of those flexible bands, he quickly had made a nice and very pretty looking gag. Once he had dragged the body out of sight, he made sure that there was no risk of suffocation. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Bones panicked, he was disoriented. Like after a nightmare, only that he had woken up into one. He recalled seeing himself. Powerful and overbearing, then everything had turned black. Now, there was just darkness, no something was on his head and in his mouth. Even though he had never tried it on himself, he realised what it was. A leather mask, without eyes, barely enough room for him to breathe and a ball gag forcing his mouth open.

His jaws were strained probably from being forced apart for a long time. His body was tied up with restraints. Wrists and ankles shackled with leather bonds spread-eagling on a bed. It felt familiar, his balls rubbing against the fabric below. So frighteningly familiar. Because all of this belonged to him, he was tied down to his own bed. He strained against the bonds but it was useless, he knew that as well.

“Ah, finally awake,” he heard a familiar voice

It was his own and that scared him. Had someone created an impostor, one that shared his preference for tying up his partners, only that this copy cared nothing about actual consent. Cold terror made him struggle aimlessly till a sharp whack on his naked butt stopped him. His scream is muffled by the gag and then another blow lands on his other cheek.

McCoy becomes even more horrified when he realises that he is crying. 'Damnit,' he used to be tougher than this but he could not stop. The dreadful feeling that this was only the beginning of something terrible. He had felt weak way before this. Ever since that transporting incident it was like he could not control his own body. The doctor in him knew that it must be all that adrenaline that caused the shakes but that did not explain why he suddenly was so badly affected. He had been in worst situations and kept his cool.

Then a hand ran over his bruised behind and fingers traced alongside his crack.

“I must say, we do have a nice ass.”

He mumbled against the gag, he was scared but he needed answers. Maybe the imposter would be willing to talk if he stopped squirming? But the hand went only further up his back.

“I wonder if this technically counts as masturbation ...”

The impostor was now on the bed his legs pressing against his open spread ones. Obviously, kneeling both hands pressing down on his back. The touches were almost caring, aimed to relax, gentle even strokes. Moving to his sides and then under his body toward his chest. That bastard was playing with his nipples and stroking him in ways that stirred him.

“I figured you like that as well, we both like it rough, don't we?”

Bones shook his head, the other one pressed it into the mattress and then drawled next to his leather covered ears: “Liar.”

The way his assailant rubbed himself against his naked body, he was able to determine that he was at least still wearing his pants, but the upper body was just as naked at his. It was too much and the fact that this cock became hard, McCoy sobbed under the mask, tears mixing with the sweat, mingling back into his eyes stinging them.

“Oh, please, crying? Why don't you take it like a men?”, he was teased in his own voice. “We sure liked it when we were doing the fucking.”

He could hear the other scoff and knowing how pathetic he must appear only increased his humiliation.

“I am going to remove your mask - but if you misbehave, I will really enjoy putting that whip to some good use. We both know it has not gotten proper attention, since we bought it.”

Even though he did not see it, he felt the other smirk. “Understood?”

The doctor of the Enterprise nodded eagerly, at this point he was glad to have that little comfort of that dreadful mask being gone to feel be able to close his mouth. At fist, he could not, the gag came off and his jaws refused to react. It was only moments after his mask was removed that he finally felt some relief and his mouth closed.

“Now, what do we say?” the voice that was not his but sounded like him teased him cruelly.

“What do you want from ---” McCoy was interrupted by his own scream when his nipple was twisted brutally.

“Man, what is wrong with you, did I get all the brains as well?” The sigh that came from the other sounded so familiar. “Now, you have been there, you did something nice for your pet and then of course you except the pet to ...”

Bones breathed heavily, this was such a bad nightmare. Him caught in one of his darkest fantasies just on the wrong end of the equation. At the moment he could hardly fathom that he ever indulged himself in such horrifying scenarios in the first place.

“Thank you,” he said.

“And?” the other said with a menacing tone.

“Thank you,” McCoy paused. “Master.”

He felt a pad on this head, before it progressed to stroking though his hair.

“Now, that is a good boy.” 

With a sudden move, the hand grabbed a chunk of hair and twisted his head to the side. Then his freakishly identical assailant kissed his cheeks, licked over the tear stained eyes. All while grinding into his backside, a noticeable bulge pressing against him from beneath the fabric.

“I figured, I am still awesome, you are like me but puny and weak, so I figure somehow that darn transporter got rid of all the weakness in me. Guess where all that went.”

The notion was insane but McCoy felt it was the truth, the other knew him to well, he was like a dark reflection of him: raw, fearless and not giving a fuck. If that was the case, it only meant that he knew every dark thought that went to the other's head. All the things he had entertained in theory but even when playing with willing partner's never acted upon.

It also meant, that there was no physical difference. Bones gasped, he was huge. He had always enjoyed that fact. Even if it meant that nearly all his dates acted like virgins. Insisting that this thing would never fit. He would tell them, that he was a doctor and that yes, it would. Of course with enough preparation, that was always the case. Somehow Bones had the feeling, that his other self would not particularly care to see to that.

A bite on his cheek told him, that the latter had not been a rhetorical question.

“Obviously, that would explain me.”

“Yes, exactly,” the bad Bones smirked. “You might as well be superfluous if you were not so fuckable.”

Lying there with trembling lips, there were a number of sarcastic comeback that came to mind, only he was too scared to dare say anything.

“Let's have some fun, shall we?”

He felt the weight lift from him and as the other left the bed, he felt a slap on his ass. 'This is not fucking happening' was the only thought roaming through his head as he heard the other stripping his clothes off. It was almost worse, lying there and imagining what this clearly merciless version of himself was going to do to him.

There was not a long wait till he found out. He felt his weight on the bed, looming over him. This time, the warm hot erection was brushing directly against his skin.

“Man, think about what you are doing ...” he said in a lame attempt to talk some sense into himself.

“I have been thinking about it, ever since I stripped you down and tied you up.”

The hard cock pressed against his butt crack, the other rubbing it against him up and down. Spreading his cheeks apart, his horrible self finally changed positions and pressed the head of his cock against his unprepared hole.

“You could not come up with some kind of preparation?”

Something sharp came down on his butt as punishment. I was the old plastic ruler , he had kept. Slow and hard blows, as he was told what a naughty, naughty pet he was.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry - Master.”

That stopped the onslaught of blows, leaving him still worried and humiliated. Fear had made him finally snap, for what worse could happen then getting split open by a rough, dry entry. Just knowing what that could do from a medical point of view was enough to make him nauseous. The blows weren't why he pleaded, that seemed almost pleasant compared what the other one wanted to do to him.

“Better, much better”, he heard the other say coldly. “Maybe if you asked nicely, like very nicely ... I know you want to.”

Bones wished he was brave enough to not care, he knew if he had been still whole, he told anyone doing this to him, to go and fuck themselves. Which in this case was probably not the smartest suggestion.

“Please, get me ready ...Master ” he begged feeling ashamed about how broken his voice sounded. It was like he was selling him out to this monster who wore his body and stolen the stronger parts of himself. “Please.”

More tears flowed over his cheeks. He was tense as hell, but maybe if the other just allowed for a bit of proper foreplay, he could relax enough.

“Who thought I could sound that sickeningly pathetic. And you are pathetic, aren't you.”

“Yes, Master, I am.”

“Then what makes you think, you are worthy of any consideration?”

Fuck, he was so fucked. The other hand just played him, humiliated him even more. He pressed his lips together and tried hard to relax.

“Answer me.”

This time the blows landed on his back, he quickly lost count. His butt was already burning from the punishment and it hardly mattered now if his back would feel like that.

“Very well, don't say anything - I know how to make you scream.”

Throwing the ruler away, the other made him wince, when his bruised cheeks were grabbed and spread once more. He did scream, not at first, not when he felt the head press into him. It hurt but he fought with the last bit of his fading strength, then the other speared him. The pain was insane, unbearable - that huge cock he had always prided himself with, was now splitting him in two.

The satisfied groans of his tormentor were almost completely drowned by him screaming, yelling for help and begs to stop this. Hard, forceful thrust increased that pain with every move.

“That feels just like I imagined it,” he heard his nearly breathless voice.

Bones thought he was not able to bear the agony, but there was some relief, strangely enough. He hated to think what caused this and just bore the ongoing assault, face buried in the sheets of his own bed. It could hardly get any worse, there would be an end to it, were thought that he tried comfort himself with. Only it did get worse, lifting him up to get a better angle, he felt a hand close around his cock. With the exact same rhythm used in his ongoing rape, the evil McCoy began jerking him off. There was nothing he could do. Despite knowing there was no reason to be ashamed of his body reacting to stimulus, his face was burning red with the feeling of utter degradation.

Who knew him better? The other one's movements were just perfection, there was no way he could resist this at all. Part of him did not even want to. He know she should not but he hoped that this time the other one was not just teasing him. Was that not part of his dark fantasy, to hurt his partner till they learned to love it. Inflicting pain and pleasure at almost unbearable levels?

“You are so easy, aren't you? Answer me this, unless you want my fist following up where my cock is now.”

McCoy believed himself, he listened intently, wondering what further humiliations the other would bestow upon him.

“If you had the choice, either I continue to work you over till you come screaming while I fuck you, or I stop everything I am doing immediately, what would you choose?”

Still sane enough, he knew that he would opt for stopping this. But that was not what the other one wanted to hear. Bones thought that it was not worth the fight. Surrendering he told the other one what he wanted to hear.

“Please don't stop ...” he said added with some pause. “Master.”

“Honesty, how refreshing. Keep on begging, I am beginning to like the thought of it.”

He did continue to beg was horrified how enthusiastic he began to sound. The intense pain, the firm grip around his cock, he felt his head was going to explode from all the sensations. It became even worse as he came. They actually both came, like in a weird twisted parody of a romance porno. It was hard to separate their yells, they both sounded extremely pleased. He still felt the pain, even more clearly as the mutual orgasm caused his ass to clench around the other one's cock as he emptied his load into him.

Sinking down he felt the wet stain of his own, unbelievably intense orgasm, stick to the bed and his stomach. Finally, that huge thing withdrew leaving his torn hole gaping open into the warm air surrounding them. Then another less brutal slap landed on his bruised body.

“Fuck, I am good.”

The evil bones stated with delight in his voice.


End file.
